(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic article surveillance and, more particularly to pin alarm tags with an auxiliary alarm triggering mechanism.
(2) Description of Related Art
Most convention alarm tags include a pin that couples an article to the alarm tag. These types of conventional alarm tags can easily be tampered with to circumvent the pin connection with the alarm tag. That is, for example, the pin itself may be physically cut from outside the alarm tag to disconnect the alarm tag from the article to which the tag is coupled, without actually, fully removing the pin out from the alarm tag. State otherwise, a lower portion of the pin will physically remain within the inside of the alarm tag housing, with an electrical alarm circuit remained closed while an upper section of the pin that is extended outside the alarm tag housing that connects the article to be protected with the alarm tag is cut, releasing the article without trigger an alarm.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current alarm tags mentioned above, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of EAS and theft deterrent tags that makes the tags more difficult to defeat while providing a secure and reliable engagement of the article to be monitored.